Tambourine
|Race= Mutant Namek |Date of birth= May 7th, Age 753 |Date of death= May 8th, Age 753 |Height=6'2" (188 cm)[http://www.kanzentai.com/trans-daiz07.php?m=03&id=character_s-u#tambourine Daizenshuu 7, 1996] |Weight=163 lbs. (74 kg) |Allegiance= King Piccolo's Demon Clan |FamConnect= Nameless Namek (father before splitting into two) King Piccolo (father) Unnamed offspring (brothers) Piano (brother) Cymbal (brother) Drum (brother) Piccolo Jr. (brother/father's reincarnation) Kami (uncle/father's good counterpart) Katas (grandfather) }} Tambourine (タンバリン) is King Piccolo's second son, a Humanoid gargoyle-like mutated Namekian. Tambourine's favorite hobby is slaughtering Humans, as he considers them inferior to his kind.Dragon Ball: Bouken Special, 1987 Personality Tambourine is extremely cold-hearted, killing innocent people just to entertain himself. He considers all other races besides his useless, stating Humans are useless except for killing purposes. Even on a duty, he will kill people not involved in his mission, just for fun. Biography Tambourine is born shortly after King Piccolo was released by Emperor Pilaf. Under orders from King Piccolo, Tambourine sets out to assassinate all the competitors of the last two World Martial Arts Tournaments and collect any Dragon Balls that he comes across in the process. His first victim is Krillin, whom he confronts shortly after the end of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, when Krillin goes back to the area to collect Goku's objects that he forgot. Krillin fights with everything he has, but proves no match for Tambourine, who kills him by kicking him on the head, snapping his neck. Tambourine then steals the Four-Star Dragon Ball and a list of all tournament contestants. While on his way, Tambourine is confronted by Goku, who is determined to avenge Krillin's death. Tambourine gloats over Krillin's death, which only enrages Goku further. Goku and Tambourine engage each other in combat, but, as Goku was still weak from his fight with Tien Shinhan, Tambourine easily outmatches him, and destroys the Flying Nimbus, proceeding to beat Goku senseless and drop him to the ground, leaving him for dead. Tambourine subsequently attacks and murders King Chappa, Pamput, Bacterian, Man-Wolf, Giran, and a few others, with no problems. He subsequently confronts Yamcha, but before he can kill him, he is telepathically ordered by King Piccolo to track down the one responsible for the death of Cymbal, one of Tambourine's brothers. ‎Tambourine confronts Yajirobe, but is distracted from attacking him when Goku shows himself. Tambourine starts off this rematch confident that he can quickly beat Goku again, but instead, Goku overpowers him and viciously beats him into the ground. After more of a pounding by Goku, Tambourine realizes he cannot beat Goku and desperately attempts to escape, but Goku finishes him off once and for all with a Kamehameha. Tambourine's death gives King Piccolo the location of where Goku is, which leads to King Piccolo taking his Dragon Ball and gaining eternal youth. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – Tambourine has the ability to fly using his wings. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. We see him use one to destroy a hay wagon and kill the horse in "Tien's Atonement". *'Lick Twister' – Tambourine wraps the opponent in his tongue and then does a high speed spin. *'One-Hundred Arms' – After mocking King Chappa's eight arm technique, he uses this more advanced version. *'Wah-Tah Kick' – Tambourine leaps and does a stereotypical kung fu movie pose kick. Used on Pamput. *'Shocker Flatline' – Tambourine channels electricity through his palm into his opponent. Used on Bacterian. *'Sidearm Flamer' – His hand glows orange like fire for a second and he the impales his opponent from the side with it. Used on Giran. *'Tommy Gun Tsuki''' – Similar to Tien's Machine Gun Tsuki, except with kicks. *'Chou Makouhou' – Like King Piccolo and most of his offspring, Tambourine has the ability to shoot a beam of energy from his mouth. He uses it to destroy Goku's Flying Nimbus, and later tries it on Goku during their final battle. *'Soumasen' – Also like King Piccolo, Tambourine is also capable shooting lasers from his eyes. He is never actually seen using this technique in the anime and manga, but he uses it in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Super Marengeki' – Tambourine's ultimate attack in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. An advanced version of the sidearm flamer (see above). Tambourine kicks his opponent into the air and attacks them with a series of punches, until using his hand to impale his victim. This attack never appears in the anime nor manga, though it is possibly the attack he was about to use on Yamcha before he was interrupted with news of Cymbal's death. *'Mystic Breath' – One of Tambourine's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Afterimage' – One of Tambourine's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu'' *''Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure'' (boss and playable character) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' (playable character) *''Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo'' (boss and playable character) Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Ryūsei Nakao *FUNimation Dub: Dameon Clarke *Latin American Dub: Humberto Solórzano *German Dub: Dietmar Wunder *Italian Dub: Gianluca Iacono *Brazilian Dub: Afonso Amajones Trivia *Like his siblings, Tambourine is named after a musical instrument, the Tambourine in this case. *Out of all the henchmen seen in the Dragon Ball series, Tambourine has one of the highest onscreen body counts, killing 50 or more people. *In the Japanese dub of Dragon Ball, the young bear Giran was attempting to kill in the Animal Village thought that Tambourine was actually "Kami" (meaning "god" in Japanese). Coincidentally, the guardian of Earth (Kami) and Tambourine are technically related. *Out of all of King Piccolo's sons (with the exception of Piccolo), Tambourine is one of the few to come close to resembling a normal Namekian (with the shape of his body and head, as well as his pointy ears, making it easier to compare to a normal Namekian). *Another offspring who closely resembles Tambourine with different colored clothes and lighter skin was seen earlier in Master Roshi's flashback, depicting him terrorizing various humans.Dragon Ball episode 102, "Enter King Piccolo" *Nuova and Eis Shenron, who later appear in Dragon Ball GT, resemble Tambourine. This is somewhat appropriate considering Nuova was born out of King Piccolo's wish to restore his youth, and Tambourine was one of Piccolo's offspring. *There is a what-if where Tambourine survives Goku's Kamehameha in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. This is unlocked by pressing the transformation button once in story mode when Goku fights King Piccolo but not the second time. If this happens, Tambourine appears but Goku is too tired to beat him. Chi-Chi then appears and finishes Tambourine off. Gallery References Category:Namekian